The Soundtrack to my Life
by BelieveInDreams6499
Summary: Once Edward and Alice fall in love, Bella is devestated, and no one truly understands except Jasper. As Bella and JAsper slowy fall in love, Bella is faced with hurt, betrayal, lies, confusion, and even death. Nothing will be the same.
1. Unbeautiful

**A/N Hey guys! This is my new story, it is Jasper/Bella so please enjoy and give it a chance! Please review, it really means a lot! THANK YOU SOO MUCH, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any characters and I do not own any song artists and/or song lyrics. **

Bella POV

I thought we were ok. I thought we were happy. I thought we were in love. But all happiness and love flew out the window when he told me.

"Bella, we need to talk." Edward said, motioning for me to sit down.

"What is it Edward?" I asked after I got myself situated.

He looked at me, his golden eyes, fading to black ever so slightly. I shivered.

"Bella…" He held my hands tightly and his mouth was set in a tight grimace. "Bella, please remember I will always love you."

I blurted out, "This is about Jacob isn't it?" A flash of confusion went through Edward's face before he looked down. "Well I don't chose him. I chose you! I don't care if Jake is better for me, because I love you Edward, I chose you!"

"Well, I don't chose you…" He whispered.

"What?" I _couldn't_ have heard the words he just said…I couldn't have had…

"Bella…" he looked back at me, "I don't choose you, I choose…" He trailed off, not leaving my eyes.

"Who?" I asked, barely audible to my own ears.

"Alice." He said, still looking at me, as I took in what he said. The _absolute _love of my life, loved not me, but my best friend in the whole world.

I took my hand away from his, and stood quickly, maybe a little too quickly, because the room was suddenly spinning, and then Edward had pulled me back on my couch.

I began to hyperventilate.

"When?" I asked in between breaths.

"A little bit after you came to Italy."

My eyes bulged. "That was over 3 months ago!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, I—" I cut him off while standing and backing away from him.

"You proposed to me! I said yes!"

"I know Bella, I thought that if marriage came sooner, my feelings for Alice would go away, but they didn't. She told me that if I didn't break it off with you soon, that she would leave, and Alice just _can't_ leave me, so I-"I didn't hear the rest that he had said. I just thought about the one sentence…

_Alice just can't leave me…_

I turned from the living room and left out the front door. I went down the driveway, suddenly grateful that Charlie had gone out fishing with Billy. I expected Edward to stop me but he didn't. I got in my ancient truck and started it, leaving the driveway. I had no idea where I was planning on going, so maybe it was better that way. I'll just drive.

I was surprised I hadn't started crying yet, but maybe it was because of the shock of it all. How could Edward do this to me? How could _Alice_ do this to me?

I focused on the road I was mindlessly driving on, and my breath caught in my chest. I took two hollow breaths before traveling down the all-too-familiar road.

Esme and Carlisle were already at the front with worried faces when I pulled in.

"Bella? Sweetie, are you alright?" Esme asked as I got out.

"Where is Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Uhh, he's….I'm….we're just…" I didn't know how to explain the situation and the pain I felt right then.

We went inside, and right after we did, Alice came rushing in, Jasper in her tow. In vampire speed, she came to me.

"Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Edward." She asked innocently.

I blinked, and thought quickly about the way she entered. She was pulling Jasper, and Jasper looked…annoyed? Come to think of it, every time I saw Alice and Jasper together, Alice was always leading, and Jasper was always in the shadows. I felt sorry for the pain Jasper was about to receive when he found out, because I was ready to tell Carlisle and Esme why I was here, and what Edward had told me.

Then, I saw Alice get a far off look in her eye, and Jasper came over to her side, obviously, giving her calm with his empathy. When Alice came back to reality, Alice smiled apologetically at Jasper and then looked at me.

"Please don't tell…" Her eyes said sincerity, but the true feeling was hidden in lies. What lies, I wasn't sure.

'Why shouldn't I?" My voice shook.

Edward came in just then and I could feel the tension rise.

"Fine, I won't tell. You will." I was starting to feel dizzy.

Alice stared at me in disbelief and Edward looked at the floor, ashamed. Rosalie and Emmett entered from upstairs and everything started to happen in slow motion.

Alice looking at Jasper.

Alice kissing his cheek, with no feeling.

Alice going over to Edward.

Them holding each other.

And then they said the words.

"We're together and in love."

Out of nowhere, a sharp pain, like a knife being stabbed through my stomach, came. It felt like it was eating me alive, and I felt like I couldn't stand anymore. I leaned on the table next to me for balance, and grabbed my stomach as to hold myself together.

I looked up towards Jasper, to see his reaction, when out of nowhere he picked me up, and in a blink carried me upstairs to a room I had never been in before.

"Bella, darlin' would you like to stay here for the time being? Charlie would no doubt be scared out of his mind if he saw any reaction out of you because of this…situation."

I nodded my head numbly and he smiled a very weak smile before he left. I lay down on the bed, and cried myself to sleep.

"Bella? Bella darlin' wake up." My tear stained eyes fluttered open and I saw Jasper over me.

"Esme made you some food, if you wanted some."

I shook my head no. "Tell her thank you though. I'm just not hungry."

He smiled weakly again, "Will do darlin'"

"How are you?" I asked.

"I've been better. But to tell you the truth, I saw this coming."

I was going to ask what he meant by that but then, involuntarily I yawned, and Jasper looked at me.

"Go to sleep darlin'."

"Where are…they?" I couldn't say their names.

"In Denali." He barely whispered it. "Your stuff is right over there." And with that, he left.

I shakily stood up, got some pajamas, and got in the shower. Then I started digging through the bag Jasper brought and realized he had gotten my iPod. I cherished my music, and sometime when _he_ wasn't there to sing to me, I listened to music.

I lay down, put the earphones in my ears, and hit shuffle. The song that came on was one of my favorites but after listening to the lyrics, I realized how close it was to what was happening to me. I hit replay, and began to cry, beginning my night of sorrow.

Lesley Roy Unbeautiful

Don't hang up,  
Can we talk?  
So confused  
it's like I'm lost.  
What went wrong?  
What made you go?  
Don't pretend you don't know  
this is me  
I'm unchangeable.

When did we  
Fall apart?  
Or did you lie  
from the start?  
When you said  
It's only you  
I was blind  
such a fool  
Thinking we  
were unbreakable

It was you and me against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cause I got to know  
What made me unbeautiful.

I've been told  
What's done is done  
To let it go  
And carry on  
And deep inside  
I know that's true  
I'm stuck in time  
I'm stuck on you  
We were still untouchable

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more.  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cause I got to know  
What made me unbeautiful

Wake up, wake up, wake up  
Cause I'm only dreaming  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my head now

Because we're much better  
All together  
Can't let go.

It was you and me against the world  
and you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cause I got to know  
What made me unbeautiful

It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?

Cause I got to know  
What made me unbeautiful  
Made me unbeautiful...


	2. Friday, I'll be over you

**A/N Hey guys! Saturday has come, so its update time! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and PLEASE review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I also do not own any song lyrics used in this chapter. All I own is the plot. **

Bella POV

My eyes fluttered open and I took out my earphones. I sighed. Last night wasn't a dream. I was still in that same room, the pillows were still tear stained, and my iPod was still on Unbeautiful. I turned it off and looked around the room. The bed I was laying on had a dark green and brown weave pattern all along the blankets, and all he pillows were a dark earthy brown. The bed frame was simple and mostly hidden by the sheets. The nightstand was a dark oak and on top of it was a book, written by Stephan King. The floors were a dark wood, and I got up and traveled across the left wall. Right next to the bathroom door, was a large bookshelf, and it was completely covered in magazines, except in the right hand corner. There, there were four books. A book in European writing, a book about the Civil War, Romeo and Juliet, and Wuthering Heights. I smiled at my two favorite titles and continued looking at the room. On the right side of the room, there was a large desk, once again a dark oak, and it was cluttered with papers, pens, and books. I took in the entire room and realized it was very spacious, but it didn't _feel_ that way. In fact, it felt much closed in and small. I guessed it was because of the three walls painted a murky green color and the one other wall painted a plain brown. I went into the bathroom and saw lettering above the bathroom mirror that I didn't notice before.

_Alice and Jasper forever…_

I stifled a gasp, and then mentally kicked myself for not seeing it earlier.

I quickly washed my face and then put my hair in a ponytail. After I was content of my drowsy appearance, I headed down the stairs.

Jasper POV

I heard steps coming down from the stairs and saw Bella coming down. I stood and greeted her.

"Goodmornin' darlin'. Esme made breakfast for you. She and Carlisle went hunting, so she wanted to make somethin' for you." I realized my Texan accent was coming out easily. Bella sweetly smiled and nodded, and opened her mouth to say more, but then quickly closed it and headed to the kitchen. Esme had made pancakes with blueberries, and Bella served herself two. She sat down and eagerly scarfed down two bites before stopping herself. I sat down next to her. She turned to me then.

"What happened last night?"

I looked down, not wanting to tell her.

"Edward and I fought." I finally admitted after a moment's silence.

"Nothing too serious of course." I assured her, sensing her sudden emotion change to shock and worry. "Carlisle and Emmett stopped it before it could get ugly. It was just…spur of the moment I guess." She nodded.

"So_ they're_ in Denali? Together?" She struggled saying the last word and I flinched hearing it, but I nodded.

"This isn't easy…" I looking up at her, surprised to see she was already looking straight at me. "But we're in this together. Edward may be leaving you, but I'll always be here for you Bella." She smiled, and replied in a soft voice. "Thank you Jasper. I'll be here for you too. I'll be here as humanly possible." I smiled.

All of a sudden Emmett came into the kitchen.

"Bella bear! I'm here for you too Bells!" He hugged her and Bella awkwardly hugged back, but she was radiating thankfulness.

"Bella." It was Rosalie; she was standing in the kitchen door.

"Hi Rosalie." Bella said shyly.

"Bella, I know I haven't been the jolliest person to be around…hell, I've been a bitch. But I'm here too. So it's a clean slate. Truce?" She looked at Bella hopefully, and she nodded and smiled, and they both stood and hugged each other.

"Yeah, yeah, happy, happy. Now its human time!"

"Human time?" Bella asked, looking at Emmett.

"Yeah! Let's play…truth or dare!" He clapped and started making his way to the living room. Bella and Rosalie looked at me pleadingly, and I smirked. They left to the living room, and not long after did Emmett scream, "You too Jasper!" And as I entered the living room, Rosalie and Bella had smirks of their own.

"Ok! I'll go first! Rosalie, truth or dare?" Emmett eagerly asked.

"Umm, truth." She replied.

"Is it true that you eat human food behind everyone's back?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it tastes good."

"You would know?"

"Whatever! It's your turn…" Emmett pouted at his mini brawl with Rosalie.

"Fine. Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, knowing she would not do anything to crazy.

"I dare you to clap your hands three times."

I smiled and clapped three times. Rosalie smirked, Bella chuckled, and Emmett looked plain out confused.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I asked after I finished clapping.

"Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to sing the alphabet."

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ." She sang quickly and looked at a dumbfounded Emmett.

"What kind of dares are these?" Emmett threw up his hands.

"Not weird one's that _you_ would choose." Rosalie said under her breath.

Suddenly Bella yawned out of the corner of my eye, and I stood, taking Bella.

"Come on, your tired. Let's go." She didn't put up a fight like I thought she would. Instead she smirked. Wait, what?

Bella POV

When we reached upstairs, he led me back to his room and sat me on the bed.

"Ok, well just go to sleep and if—"I rolled my eyes and cut him off.

"I'm not tired."

"But you yawned."

"If I didn't yawn, we would've been stuck down there for who knows how long."

He smiled and shook his head. Suddenly, he looked at me.

"How are you holding up Bella?"

I looked up at him.

"Its…it's like last time…just not as bad."

He nodded, knowing what last time was. The ironic thing was the last time _he_ left, it was partly Jasper's fault.

"Why is it not as bad?" He asked me.

"You're here. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, they're all still here, keeping me from losing my mind."

He nodded and picked up something. He held it in his lap, and I realized it was my iPod. I tried to take it from him, but he sent off a wave of unconcern, probably feeling my embarrassment. Stupid empathy. He saw the song that was playing and listened to it. In the longest 3 minutes of my life, he heard the words, I so very much related to. When he finished, he gave me a look, making me look in his deep golden eyes.

"Bella, its not your fault. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes, and in everyone's eyes, no matter how blind Edward will be, ok?" Tears came to my eyes, and I merely nodded. And then Jasper hugged me. And I cried.

That night I lay down, thinking about all the human games Emmett made me play, and what Jasper had told me earlier. What Emmett and Rosalie told me. That they would be with me, no matter what. I thought about Edward and Alice, and suddenly I felt the piercing in my stomach, and my body dared me to scream, but my lips were sealed, also sealing in the burning pain. I decided to avert my attention to the music playing in my ears. I laughed in spite of myself, and realized, that even though I wouldn't get over Edward by Friday, I would be ok! Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle would be with me. Even if the pain in my stomach told me otherwise.

Alison Iraheta

Friday, I'll be over you!

Oh yeah!  
Monday, Tuesday we were cool.  
Wednesday I found out bout you.  
Caught my heart by telling lies.  
You weren't what you advertised.  
But silly me to believe,  
I was unique.  
When I'm gone you put on a show  
Oh whoa whoa you got to go!  
Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you,  
Don't know what I was on!  
Cause you got me to forget me,  
Oh whoa whoa you know that's true!  
Yea you got me to forget me,  
So Friday I'll be over you!  
Oh yeah  
No no I ain't gonna cry  
Go and be with her tonight  
I really don't care what you do  
Cause Friday I'll be over you!  
And silly me to believe  
I was unique  
When I'm gone you put on a show  
Oh whoa whoa you got to go!  
Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you  
Don't know what I was on!  
Cause you got me to forget me  
Oh whoa whoa you know that's true!  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday ill be over you!  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah  
And silly me to believe  
When I'm gone you put on a show  
Oh whoa whoa you know that's true  
Oh oh  
Cause you got me to forget me  
Whoa  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday ill be over you!  
Cause what's true about you?  
Who are you when I'm gone?  
Wanted to be with you  
Don't know what I was on!  
Cause you got me to forget me  
Oh whoa whoa you know that's true  
Yeah you got me to forget me  
So Friday ill be over you!


End file.
